Mistletoe
by daemoninwhite
Summary: It's a beautiful winter morning... Chirstmas eve morning in fact and Lily Evans wakes up to find magical misteltoe floating above her head. What does she do? Read and find out! Rated T for some language. COMPLETE!
1. Not So Good Morning

_**MISTLETOE**_

(A/N: HAHA! All the characters in this story belong to me!_ Men looking like Arnie in Terminator 1 advance with legal papers. _Ok, fine I don't. I got this idea from my first kiss, which I won't go into at this moment. Oh, for those wondering, this story is set halfway through their 7th year. All the characters you recognize, don't belong to me. They belong to the awesome and all powerful J.K Rowling. All the characters you don't recognize, belong to me. And if you don't recognize James Potter, well, you have a problem. Skyla/Erin/Paige, if you read this, please tell me what you think! People please R&R!)

It was a beautiful dawn. The sunlight gently rolled over the snow laden grounds, and each tree in the Forbidden Forest –which didn't look so scary now- was capped with sparkling sliver frost. It was Christmas Eve morning, and it was going to be a beautiful day. Most of the students had gone home for the holidays, but a few remained behind. Namely the Marauders and Charmed (A/N: Lily and her 2 best friends) from Gryffindor, and several others from the other houses. Now, on with the story.

The Gryffindor tower looked no different from the other towers. Snow covered the roof, and sparking crystals had formed off the window sills and the eaves. In the topmost dormitory on the right side, a group of teenage girls were sleeping. Suddenly, one with a shock of crimson hair rolled over in her sleep… and fell out of bed. Lily Evans woke up with a start. Now, what was she doing on the ground? And why did her…?

"Not again," she muttered, and got up slowly, stretching her arms above her. It was then that she turned to the mirror and got the shock of her life. "Why is there mistletoe above me?" She sleepily wondered for a moment, then came to a conclusion.

"POTTER!" She yelled. She ran out of her dorm, only stopping to pull on her dark blue dressing gown. Sprinting down the stairs she shouted.

"POTTER! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" She pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell. She grinned slightly, and cupped her hands around her mouth,

"**POTTER! GET. DOWN. HERE. NOW!" **Her voice echoed magically around his dorm. Lily stamped her foot impatiently.

_Where is that little-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the subject came stumbling down the stairs, she had finally woken him up.

"Lily," James said groggily, "it's, like, 6 am on a Sunday morning. Go back to bed." He then looked directly at her and smirked, having obviously caught sight of the mistletoe above her head, "what have you done now? Of all people, you should know better then to mess around with charms."

Lily barley contained the roar that was building up in her throat. Instead, she snarled.

"Like you don't know! I've read about this spell, and if you think it's going to work, it won't!" She pointed her wand at him, "take it off you son of a bitch, or I will make you."

"Why, Lily, your suspicion is wounding, I didn't do anything of the sort. Ask Sirius. I have nothing to do with this, I just want to go back to bed." He said in tones of mock sadness, and gave her a careless grin that made most of the girls in Hogwarts melt.

_Wow, he does look good-LILY! Get a grip! This is Potter! Wait, I know…_

She thought, and allowed a malicious grin to cross her face, but he was still talking.

"I didn't do it Evans, so get off my case. Ask Sirius." He grinned at her again, but this time she was armed against him. She slowly drew out her wand, making sure that he could not see her subtle movements. Pointing her wand at him –she was totally tuned out to whatever he was saying- she muttered a spell, and shot a streak of blue/grey at him. Lily's grin grew wider. What James didn't know wouldn't hurt him, but in this case, it would. She had been looking up some 19TH century charms for Charms when she had come across it. 'It' was a 24 hour truth hex, it made the 'receiver' tell the truth for 24 hours. Quite effective, and the person woke up the next day with absolutely no memory of the pervious day, which made it in a word, ideal.

(A/N: For all those wondering, the Ministry abolished the spell during Voldy's rise to power, for, even though it was useful, the Death Eaters could use it too easily. Besides, haven't you heard of poetic license?)

"So, James. Who made this charm up? It's pretty good." She said aloud. He looked scared, and tried to be offhand, and for a second she considered taking the hex off.

"Sirius came up with the idea." He mumbled, and she let out a growl.

"So, what do I have to do to take this thing off me?" Lily continued with no emotion in her voice. She waited impatiently for the boy to tell her, she was already planning her revenge on Black. He was so going to pay for this humiliation.

"You have to get a boy to kiss you." Potter muttered, edging out of the room. She involuntarily let out a gasp, not that she was not very aware of anything else but his words at the moment.

Lily stood there, shocked. For one of the first times in her life, she had on idea of what to do. She half expected it to be a stupid prank that would wear off after a couple of hours. The other half expected it to be much worse.

"What if we don't get a guy to kiss us?" she asked, so that he couldn't see her eyes, which showed her reaction to his words better then anything else. James however, looked uncomfortable.

"If you don't get a guy that you **care** about to kiss you by sunset, you have it for the rest of your life." He replied awkwardly. Lily gasped. There was only one boy that she ever considered that she liked, and there was no way she was going to tell him.

_But he has got much better…_

"How could you be so cruel?" She asked, stunned.

"I didn't do it Lily." He softly replied, and she drew her gaze up until she was looking directly at his eyes. The way he was looking at her, it was more genuine then she had ever seen from him. She sank down onto one of the couches, and started to sob. She didn't complain when he sat next to her, or when he gently stroked her hair. When he moved closer and hugged her, she didn't say anything, just cried into his shoulder. And once she got going, she couldn't stop.

Lily eventually lifted her face off his shoulder.

"I believe you," she murmured, her voice all over the place from crying. She suddenly noticed how close they were, she could feel his hot breath on her check. It took all her self control not to bury her face into his shoulder again, just to feel him stroke her hair. Instead, she gave him a watery smile, and half rose up from where she had landed. However, her strength had completely deserted her, as she was still very tried, she just resisted the impulse to fall asleep where she was. He looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said, with more sincerity then what she had ever heard from him. She sniffed, and smiled slightly.

"I know." She replied softly, and brushed the hair back off her face, where some strands had become stuck to her face from her tears. They both got up at the same time, rather awkwardly, and she accidentally stepped closer to him. James suddenly leaned in, and gently kissed her. Lily stiffened momentarily, then leaned further in. He felt so good, so warm… She slid her arms around his neck, and began running her fingers through his hair. He slid his arms around her waist, he felt so good… They pulled apart, their breath coming in gasps.

"James," she said softly, as he leaned back in, but she avoided him, "James, look at my head." She had heard what he hadn't, a soft sound rather like glass breaking. She saw James look up, and his eyes widen slightly.

"Didn't know you cared," he quipped, and she pulled away from him, half in anger, the other in disappointment.

"You know Potter, I thought you'd changed, I really did. I guess that you haven't." She said, her finial words carrying a note of bitterness. He gently pulled her in again, until they were inches apart.

"I have changed Lily." His eyes seemed darker then usual, "You just… it's like when ever I'm around you… I need to prove myself, and I'm kinda used to that, but, not from someone that's not my dad. It's… unsettling, and very, well, attractive."

Lily looked at him, and barely repressed a gasp. She had never been this close to him, his eyes… It was like looking into pools of liquid-amber with honey swirling through it. They were beautiful, and hypnotizing. _Why am I thinking this about his eyes? _She wondered, slightly annoyed at this boy how seemed to fit her so perfectly, yet knew exactly what buttons to press to piss her off. She began tracing every inch of his face and smiled slightly.

"You know that you are so annoying, don't you?" She felt him shiver as she began tracing his lips, and she leaned in…

And Sirius Black chose that moment to wander down the stairs.

(A.N: Well, people, that's the end for now. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, if enough people ask, I will add to this, but at the moment, I like the length, and I like how I've finished it. Everyone, please R&R! Oh, I know that Lily is a bit ooc, but that's they way I've written her so sue me. Second thought, just yell at the computer a bit.

T.M.A.M.

P.S. I know it's a it short, but on Word it's six pages, but I don't know how big that'll be on I really don't. Remember, this is my first fic. Oh, Skyla/Paige/Erin, if you're reading this, tell me what you think! You're my friend, so I know you'll have the harshest words. _Starts to cry._ Anyway, bye all! )


	2. OMG, I'm In Love With James Potter!

CHAPTER 2: OMG, I Like James Potter!

(A/N: 16 reviews! 16! Thank you guys soooo much! It's so nice of you to be so, well, nice! This is my first fan fic, and having support like this/that is just so great, it really makes you feel warm and fuzzy. So it is with great pleasure that I dedicate this chapter to you, my lovely reviewers! Chapter 1 was in 3rd person POV, this chappie is going to swap the POV around. Oh, thoughts are in _Italics_ and **_Bold-&-Italic_** means another voice. Kinda like angel on one side and devil on the other.)

Lily's P.O.V

_OMG! I'm snogging James Potter! JAMES POTTER! If I could die now I'd die happy!_

**_You do know that he's going to be snogging some other girl by next week, don't you? Just don't come crying to me when he does._**

_SHUT UP! Oh sh-_

I quickly pulled away from James and turned around to face a smirking Sirius Black.

_Oh shit._

_**Ha ha.**_

"Black you fucking asshole, what the name of all things magical did you think you were doing when you cast that stupid spell? Did you seriously want to scar some of the girls for life! Or were you only thinking of how many girls had a crush on you? Take the frigging spell off now or I swear I'll make you." I shouted/hissed, whipping out my wand. Black looked disappointed.

"Why? It's not like it worked anyway… unless…" He trailed off, and I could basically see the clogs turning in his head.

"Can you smell burning?" I asked sarcastically. Suddenly, James spoke from behind me.

"It worked Padfoot." He said quietly.

_THE FUCKING SPELL!_

_**Take it off you idiot.**_

I quickly turned around and muttered the counter-hex.

_**Well, at least he won't remember any of this.**_

_I have two words for you. Fine. Print._

James looked at the ground and blushed. Yup, he remembered what happened.

_**Damn fine print.**_

_Like you really wanted him to forget the kiss anyway. Face it. WE'RE IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!_

I blushed, and glanced at the ground.

"If it worked then…" Black muttered, "then that means…" I turned around. Black was grinning like the cat off Alice in Wonderland. He whooped and punched the air. "I knew it. I knew it! Lily likes James. Lily likes James. Lily likes James. Lily and James sitting in a tree-"

"One more word Black," I growled, interrupting his self-celebration, "and you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life." That shut him up. James was being surprisingly mature about this.

_You can bow down now._

_**Oh shut up O Queen of All.**_

_Queen of All, I like it._

"Besides," I continued, "it's none of your business who I snog and who I don't." James and Black looked at me as though I'd grown two heads, "well, it isn't, is it?"

"Er, no."

"Defiantly not," Black looked awkward, "I'll just be going now."

"Oh Black," I called after him as sweetly as I could, "Milly's coming." He stopped, and turned around with a look of pure terror on his face.

"D-didn't she go h-h-home?" He stuttered.

"Oh no." I replied, using all my self-control not to burst out laughing at the expression on his face. He cursed under his breath, and took off up the stairs. As soon as I heard the door to his dorm slam I cracked up, laughing so hard I collapsed onto one of the couches. I heard James start chuckling, and then it turned into full blown laughter.

"His face," he managed to choke out when we had calmed down a little, "did you see his face? He was terrified!"

"It must be love." I said, giggling again. James laughed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Lily, about before…" He trailed off, and I knew what he was trying to say.

"Listen, James, if you wanted I could… um well… remove the memory… if you wanted to that is."

"Do you want to forget it?" He asked quietly.

_**Yes, yes you do!**_

_No way, look at him. He looks so crushed… and cute for that matter. Just tell him how you feel Lily._

_**Look inside and tell him what you find. Answer truthfully.**_

_I knew you'd see it my way._

_**Actually, I think she'll find that even though he looks good at the moment, he's not worth it.**_

"Well, no, I'd rather not."

_Ha ha! Take that! She told him, she told him, she told him, she told him. _

I gave him a small, nervous smile. "But it might make things a little uncomfortable, as technically we are supposed to be sleeping in the Head's dorm." I blushed again, and glanced up. James looked like Christmas had come early and had brought Easter and the summer holidays along for the ride. (A/N: I got that from one of my friends, so please don't sue me. I'm innocent!)

"So, you do actually like me?" He whispered in a strangled voice. I rolled my eyes.

_Merlin he's dense._

"Why, I think I'm inclined to agree with you on that one Mr. Potter."I said with a giggle. I burst out laughing at the expression on his face, "means yes James." He punched the air.

"Yes!" He shouted.

"You know Potter, it's not too late to go back on my decision." I said, in tones of mock anger. He shut up, and looked at me.

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me kiss me._

_**For Merlin's sake.**_

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Came a sleepy voice from behind me. James quickly removed his hands from my waist and I quickly untangled my fingers from his hair.

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.

"Piper Skeggs, I'm impressed. I didn't know you knew that there was a 7:30." I said, grinning at one of my best friends. Piper had long, black, wavy hair that reached halfway down her back, and was extremely pretty. She had a rather strange fashion sense, but she always looked great. I guess you could call her the female version of Sirius Black, she had a different boy-friend every week and was yet to be the 'dumpiee' as we call them.

"Well it's kinda hard not to wake up with you shouting at Sir-Black like that." She replied, blushing redder then my hair. Piper had a serious crush on Black, why I didn't know.

"Noticed your head?" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah, that's why I'm down here," she grinned at me, "You two might want to block your ears." I quickly muttered a spell around our (James and mine) ears, as Piper began to take deep breaths.

"Why are we doing this?" James asked, confused.

"She can't hold a note in Chanting the longest for nothing." I whispered back.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU CAST THE FRIGGING SPELL? I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF ALL YOU WERE THINKING OF WAS YOUR ALL READY OVER INFLATED EGO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I GO UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" Piper roared. A few seconds later Black came skidding down.

"What was…" he began, and trailed off when he saw Piper.

_Wait, is he… OMG! He's blushing!_

_**Why though?**_

_I think I know._

"Umm, yeah. What did you want?" Black asked Piper, recovering his 'cool'. I glanced at James, he grinned at me.

"He's had a crush on her for years." He murmured in my ear. I giggled, and looked up as both Piper and Black made gagging noises.

"So she's finally told him then?" She asked Black innocently. He grinned, and I could see the effort it took her not to melt.

"Yeah. Now, what did you want?"

"Tell me how I get rid of this frigging mistletoe."

"Oh that easy," Sirius grinned, "you get a guy you like to kiss you. And it's gotta be a proper kiss. Not on the cheek or anything. Right on the lips." He tapped his own and gave the bad-boy grin that sent most of the girls in Hogwarts swooning, with the exception of us Charmed.

"That's easy then." Piper grinned and pulled Sirius towards her. I covered James' eyes and shut my own.

"Is it safe?" I asked softly.

"I've seen Padfoot snogging lots of girls." James replied in an annoyed tone.

"You actually wanna watch?" I asked, "just how close are you and Piper?"

"Of course I don't want to watch, I just don't see why you have to cover my eyes. I'm 17 for Merlin's sake."

"It's safe Lily." Piper piped (A/N: No pun intended) up.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Sirius muttered just loud enough for us to hear. I giggled, and James slid an arm around my waist.

"If I have my way we just might be." James murmured in my ear, making me giggle. (A/N: It's so sad. They'll never get old.) I looked up, And realized that Sirius was doing exactly the same thing to Piper.

"Hey Pip! Your mistletoe is gone." I said, drawing attention to it. Piper flashed me a look that said, continue and die.

_**I'll take that chance.**_

"Could it be," I said slowly as though the idea was just occurring to me, "that you actually like Mr. Black?"

Piper pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.

(A/N: There, how do ya like it? I wrote this all in one day, I'm so proud. Now, yet again, if you want me to continue this please tell me in the reviews/send me an email.

Bachi da

T.M.A.M

P.S. Again, thank you all the lovely people who reviewed!)


	3. My Prince Charming

Chapter 3: My Prince Charming

(A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for over a week, but my evil mother decided that I'm (quote) Not getting out enough with my friends (end quote) Bottom line, I'm banned from the computer for a week. NO! Now, people, I DID toy with the idea of making this go for longer, but I really just wanted to be a one-shot. Now, on with My Prince Charming.)

Lily's POV

I pulled out my own wand as the streak of red/gold came towards me. Before I had time to formulate a defense, it hit me, making me summersault backwards into a couch.

"What did you do to her?" James asked, his voice angry.

"She'll speak in rhyme to the rest of the day." Piper replied, and grinned.

"Well that's not very nice,

Remind me to take back your X-mas slice.

The day's no where near done,

And Piper Skeggs is a bum." I said, and clamped a hand over my mouth as I realized what I'd said. Piper and Sirius started laughing, and James chuckled.

"That's just to much Lils. Try not to speak for the rest of the day – you might scare the teachers," Piper laughed, "shall I wake Milly up?" A look of terror passed over Sirius's face, and James and I burst out laughing.

"Milly won't hurt you Padfoot," James replied when he got is breath back, Piper had disappeared up the girl's staircase.

"Um, yeah, I'll just go, and hide." Sirius muttered, and took off up the boy's staircase. I bit my lip.

_I need to talk to James._

_**Yeah, and feel like an idiot when you have to rhyme.**_

_Wait… parchment! Thank Merlin, parchment!_

I grabbed the nearest piece of scrap parchment and a quill.

_Its times like these I need a Biro._

(A/N: I'm not sure if Biro's did exist in –whenever- Lily and James existed, but this is my weird and twisted world, so who cares?)

**Hey James, do you know how I could get this stupid spell taken off? I really, really, don't want to rhyme all day. It's too embarrassing.**

I glanced at James, he was staring out into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes. The common room was empty, so why not? I pulled James towards me, and kissed him. He pulled me closer, until I was basically sitting in his lap.

"Could you two please keep off each other… FOR 5 MINUTES!" Piper shouted from behind us, having obviously come back from waking up Sleeping Milly. We broke apart, blushing.

"Sorry Pip." James muttered, using the nickname that really annoyed her.

"My name is Piper, Potter." She replied frostily, and smiled.

"So, when are you two going to tell everyone that you're going out?" Milly asked from beside her.

"We are not going out Melissa. We just kissed, that's all. So, have you noticed your mistletoe?" James asked, diverting the attention from us.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about it." She grinned, "I'm off to find Paul." Paul Vibra was Milly's boyfriend, they had been going out for a couple of months, and luckily he had decided to stay at school.

"Oh, we were having so much fun torturing Sirius about it." James said, I sighed and she grinned.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear that you had some Slytherin in you." Piper muttered, and settled on a couch.

**Pip, have you told Milly the good news?** I wrote, and flashed everyone the piece of parchment.

"No…" Milly trailed off, grinning, and Piper blushed.

"Si- Siriuskissedme." She said in one breath.

"What? Sorry Pip, we didn't catch that." Milly said evilly.

"Sirius kissed me." She muttered. Milly squealed.

"Really Pip? That's great!" She began to dance around the room, "I knew it! Huh! Lils, you owe my 10 gallons." She said, stopping in front of me.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, an undercurrent of slight anger in her voice.

**We had a bet.** I wrote.

"What bet?" Pip asked.

**That you two would kiss before Christmas. Milly thought that you would, and I thought that you wouldn't.** I told her, edging away from Piper, and where she was likely to explode.

"WHAT!" As I predicted, Piper exploded. The sad thing was that she had her wand in her hand at the moment, and all that anger had to go somewhere. It did in the form of a jet of gold light that exploded from the end of her wand, split into two, with one end heading towards me, and the other heading towards Milly. I quickly pulled out my wand.  
"_Progeto_." I shouted, waving my wand. The jet of light stopped, frozen by my spell, a form of the Shield Charm and the Freezing Hex.

"Nice one Lily," James muttered, pulling out his own wand, "now what do we do?"

"_Reducto!"_ I cried, destroying the frozen spell.

"Sorry Lils," Piper muttered, blushing.

"See ya guys." Milly said, heading out of the common room.

**Do you wanna go and get Sirius?** I wrote, showing James the paper. He grinned.

"I think Piper wants that honor." He smiled again as Piper blushed and went up the stairs.

**Do you know how I could take this stupid spell off?** I wrote. James shock his head.

"The only way I know is to let it run its course." He replied. I sighed, and snuggled down into his arm, enjoying the shared warmth. He grinned at me, "which means that unless you want to rhyme all day, you have to be silent." I rolled my eyes, "are you hungry?"

"I am." Sirius said from our right. I giggled.

"Umm, Pip, you need to retouch your lip gloss.

Yes, I am hungry, Mr Boss." I saluted James, while Piper and Sirius blushed. (A/N: Yes, I cannot rhyme to save my life, which is why Lily is going to be silent.)

"You know we're going to put up with those very, very bad rhymes all day. You do know that, don't you?" James asked amused. Sirius paled, and fell to his knees in front of Piper.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE take it off!" He begged, and Piper grinned.

"Because you asked so nicely." She waved her wand, and there was a noise like someone cracking wood.

"I can talk!" I cried, and began dancing around the room.

"Lily, please, I'm scared for life." Sirius laughed. I stopped, and blushed.

"Come on, guys, I'm hungry." I pulled James to his feet.

"Ah, people, it's probably a good idea if you'd change before we go." He said. Piper and I looked down. I was still wearing my pj's with my dressing gown on, and Piper was wearing itty bitty little shorts and a over sized t-shirt that read: Lions For The Cup.

(A/N: Now, that could mean Quidditch, or Rugby League for Australia: Go the Brisbane Lions!)

We both blushed.

"How come you guys are dressed?" I asked. Sirius and James glanced at each other.

"You should know as well as I do that Padfoot's a big scaredy cat." James began.

"I take offence!" Sirius cried, interrupting James's explanation.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing." The both said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, please get on with it."

"Well, he's, well, not exactly scared, but he needed something of mine, and he doesn't exactly embrace the dark. So, he woke me up to go and get some food from the kitchens. We just got back a couple of minutes before you called me." He grinned.

"One of these days I'll figure out why you can send hours on food." Piper muttered. "Come on Lils, we need to get changed. NO YOU CANNOT LOOK!" she shouted, correctly interpreting the look that Sirius sent James. "come on Lils." She muttered, and dragged me up the stairs. Just before she could get us to our dorm, I asked in a louder then normal voice.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't mind Sirius seeing you, er, bare."

Piper turned around, her face set like stone.

"Get in," she muttered in a constricted voice. I looked at her, frightened, and half ran into our dorm. Piper closed the door, and set a silencing spell.

"Look, Piper, I'm so-" I began, but I was cut off by Pip bursting out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" She managed to choke out after 10 good minutes of laughing. "It was priceless." She collapsed into peals of laughter again.

"Come one Pip, we have to change," I giggled. Ok, I hadn't seen his face, but Piper laughing is a pretty weird occurrence, and for over 5 minutes … … priceless.

(A/N: It's like that annoying Mastercard add, you know, where it's like:

Brittany Spears concert ticket: $80. Ski mask: $15. Dozen eggs: $6.50. Egging the crap out of an America Pop Princess: priceless. Sorry to anyone that likes her, and I don't have a grudge against Americans. If I had one, I'd forget it by now. Seriously, I have the worst… What are we talking about?)

Piper kept bursting out into laughter at random intervals through our dressing, which took rather longer then usual, as she kept trying on different tops and skirt combinations, and then throwing into the steadily growing pile of unwanted clothes. She finally decided on the first pair that she tried on, and wasted another 5 minutes deciding on a hair style.

"Oh Merlin, if this is what you're like when he wants breakfast imagine what you'll be like when he asks you on a date." I teased her.

"I know, horrific!" Piper replied with mock horror. I grinned at her, and absently ran a brush through my layered, shoulder length red hair that everyone says matches my temper.

"Still…" I muttered, losing my nerve and trailing off. Piper pounced on my words.

"Still what Lils?" She asked in a mock innocent voice. I gulped, and turned to face her.

"Nothing!" I replied all too quickly.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know." She replied smugly. I sighed.

"It's just … Well … When he kissed me …" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It felt right?" She asked gently. I gratefully nodded.

"It's like … I'm the only one in the world for him. He's … it's like he's the only one for me." I finished. Piper squealed, and jumped onto my bed.

"So, after 4 long years of James trying to get you, you've finally figured out that he's Mr Right for you." She sighed and flopped back onto my pillows. "It's so romantic." She sighed again, and I chucked my hairbrush at her and giggled.

"Well come on Pip, let's go meet our Prince Charmings." I giggled, and pulled Piper out of her comfortable rut. "Let's go Pip." She rolled her eyes.

"If you insist Lady Lily."

"Which I do." I replied, and pulled her out the door. I quickly took the silencing charm off the door, and we made our way down the staircase. Just before James and Sirius could see us, Pip pulled me back.

"What?" I whispered. We could see into the common room, but they couldn't see us. Piper smiled slightly, and pointed at James.

"Look." She replied. James had been pacing the length of the common room, and Sirius's voice floated up to us.

"Mate, I doubt that she's going to hid in her dorm just because you asked to go with her. She needs breakfast sometime or other. After all, she DID kiss you, so that obviously means that she doesn't hate you anymore, and if she did, she'd probably just curse or hex you. Girls just take a long time to get ready to go anywhere, she's not avoiding you Prongs." He reassured his friend. I smiled. Piper had always told me that there was a caring side to Sirius hidden beneath his devil-may-care attitude. I had never believed her – until today. I'd never thought that I'd find him comforting his friend, and offering advice. Put it this way, caring and Sirius Black usually didn't belong in the same sentence, but hey. Christmas was the season for forgiving and all that stuff. I smiled at Piper.

"I believe you." I muttered and walked the rest of the way down. James looked up, and his face clearly showed his relief.

"For a second there I thought that you weren't coming." He said softly. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"No, how could I resist?" I replied in the same tone. He grinned crookedly at me, and I felt my heart melt. "Besides, what was I going to do? Stay up in my dorm forever?" I teased. He shook his head.

"Would you give us the honor of accompany us to breakfast oh fair Lady Lily?" He asked with a bow. I grinned and took his arm.

"I would be delighted Lord James." I glanced over to Piper and Sirius, who were in a rather … embarrassing position. "Let's just leave them there?"

"Good idea." James replied, and quickly led me out of the common room.

---

Just as we were crossing over the door to the Great Hall, I quickly stopped. James did too.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I grinned and pointed up.

"Mistletoe James." I whispered, and pulled him closer. He grinned wickedly at me.

"Damn mistletoe." He breathed. I giggled as I felt his warm breath on my lips.

"Shut up James."

Fin.

(A/N: There! All done. I would like to thank my reviewers, I love you all. Thanks for reviewing, I never would've finished it like this if it wasn't for you, so let's call this a group effort, shall we? Thanks for sticking by me.

TMAM

P.S Happy reading!)


End file.
